


Royal Responsibilities

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the ruler of a brand new country leaves Corrin with lots of new responsibilities. Sometimes, though, an anxious Rhajat is the most important of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Responsibilities

Corrin sighed in exasperation. “Look, I’m sorry, but it’s just a temporary measure. We’re a new nation and we need to start building up our treasury!”

The Nohrian envoy scoffed. “So you have _us_ pay the road tolls? The goods come from Hoshido, why not demand they pay it?”

“Because they’re your caravans. Hoshido pays for their own too. If you would just tell Xander to get over here so we could discuss things, then I wouldn’t have to keep explaining these-“

“So you can exploit our king’s kindness just because you’re his sister? Never!”

The longer and longer this conversation went on, the more Corrin felt like gouging out her other eye. She had thought being related to the rulers of Nohr and Hoshido would have made politics and trade easier, but there was no shortage of self-promoting sycophants looking to endear themselves to either of her brothers. That made looking after Valla’s concerns far more difficult than it had to be.

Suddenly there was the sound of the door being thrown open. “Mama! Mama!”

Corrin turned to look at Kana, who was eagerly running up to her with a big smile on his face. Her son was just so positive and full of energy she couldn’t help but start grinning herself, even if he was interrupting an important meeting. She pulled him into a hug, and tousled his hair. “Hey Kana, what’s happening?”

Kana kept grinning. “I wanted to see if you were almost done your meeting.”

She glanced over at the Nohrian envoy. “I think I might be a bit longer. Why do you ask?”

“Because Mama wanted me to give you a really important message!” He paused for a moment, as if he was trying to remember something, and then the smile fell from his face. “It sounded really, really serious,” he continued, the energy gone from his voice.

Corrin felt her chest tighten. “Kana? What’s wrong with mama?”

He shook his head. “She said that it was important and that she needed to tell you herself. She told me to tell you to meet her at the graveyard as soon as you could.”

 _Looks like Rhajat’s still Rhajat…_ “Did she sound angry, or worried?”

Kana looked like he was afraid to answer. “Y-you should really just go and talk to her!”

Corrin grimaced, and looked back and forth between the door, and the increasingly impatient looking envoy. The meeting was important, but the idea that something might be the matter with Rhajat made her sick with worry.

“Kana, do you want to help me out?”

Kana was practically bouncing with excitement. “Oh, I do! I mean, I do,” he corrected himself, going back to his old tone of voice.

“Can you entertain our guests while I’m away? I need to see what’s happening with your mama.”

Kana’s eyes widened. “You mean you’re letting me look after them?”

“I most certainly am.”

The smile returned to Kana’s face again. “Yay! Thanks so much, mama!”

Corrin chuckled, and hugged him once again, kissing him on the cheek. “I know you’ll do a great job. I’ll be back before long. I love you!”

“Love you too!” Kana replied. With that, Corrin was out the door as quickly as she could manage.

\--

“Rhaj! I came as quickly as I could, what seems to the be the prob-“ Corrin paused. The cemetery had been emptied of people, and on the hill overlooking it, there was a blanket and a bottle of sake underneath. “Rhajat? Where are you?”

Hearing a giggle, Corrin quickly turned to the side, but still couldn’t find a trace of her or anyone else for that matter. Her hand started to inch towards her hilt; could this have been some sort of trap? She didn’t know what enemies she still had to be worried about, but her mind couldn’t think of any other possibilities.

Then there was the scent of lavender and the sensation of hot breath tickling her ear. “Behind you.”

“Ah!” A surprised yelp escaped Corrin’s lips as she spun around to find Rhajat, grinning wickedly.

“So I can still surprise you after all. Normally you can spot me right away,”

Corrin exhaled. “Gods, Rhajat, you frightened me! When did you get here?”

“I’ve been waiting. I knew if I was in this exact spot you’d come to find me,” she giggled. “Kana was just a bit of extra insurance.”

“He told me that you had something urgent that needed my attention, so I came as fast as I could.” Corrin brushed her hand against Rhajat’s forearm. “What’s the matter?”

“This,” Rhajat gestured to the tree.

Corrin studied the scene for a moment. “It’s a blanket… under a tree? Is the blanket cursed or something like that?”

Rhajat cackled. “No. Weren’t you paying any attention when I taught you how to detect curses?”

“I was! I just assumed that there was some reason you were directing my attention there.”

“Because we both deserve a break. I got us something to drink, and then thought we could take a little nap.”

Corrin stared at her. “Rhaj, love, you had me rush out of my meeting with the Nohrian envoy for some urgent matter, and the urgent matter ends up being that you want to take a nap. Do you see what the problem is here?”

“Are you worried about the Nohrians? Because your brother’s the king. It’s not like he’ll actually do anything,” Rhajat smirked.

“No, but it’s still disrespectful to run out on them!” Corrin began pacing as she often did when she was frustrated. “We’re rulers of a new country now. We have all the responsibilities that come with that. I don’t always like it either, but we can’t just ignore them.”

Rhajat waved her hand dismissively. “Kana’s a good kid. He can talk to the Nohrians about whatever it is you were talking to them about.”

“Wait, you’re having Kana _negotiate_ for us?!”

“Yeah? You’re always lecturing him about how he needs to start learning his duties anyways.”

“Yes, with one of us to help him!” Corrin sighed in exasperation.

“I talked to Azura. She’ll keep an eye on him.” Rhajat moved in closer, draping her arms over Corrin. “You’ve been busy with meeting with all these people about roads or whatever, and I’ve been up all night with my studies and working on all the laws. When I come home you’re already asleep, and when you come home I’m already gone.” Rhajat stood on her toes, bringing her lips inches away from Corrin’s. “I thought of everything today so you don’t have an excuse to get away from me. I’m tired of sharing you with all these other people, even if it’s supposed to be important. I’ll even say please if you want me to.”

Rhajat really had thought of everything, and it was also true that establishing a new state didn’t exactly leave a lot of time to bond with her wife. Especially when that wife got too anxious to meet dignitaries with her, and Corrin didn’t nearly have nearly the attention span she needed to be recording and writing legislation.

Even if none of that had been true, the sight of Rhajat standing on her toes to reach her, her half-lidded, adoring eyes, and the smile that was at once wicked and affectionate rendered Corrin powerless to resist her.

Corrin rested her hands on Rhajat’s waist, and tilted her head down to kiss her. “Okay, love.”

“Heh. Looks like my spells still hold up,” Rhajat grinned, leading her over to the blanket by the hand. For a good hour, they poured each other drinks, talked, held hands, and shared kisses. As they approached the end of the bottle, Corrin’s movements became less precise, spilling the Sake on both of them, and occasionally dropping her cup. Rhajat just giggled and took over pouring duties; she had always had the higher tolerance of the two of them.

The graveyard wasn’t the most romantic of places as far as Corrin Swas concerned, but it was still a bright, pleasantly warm day. She also did have to admit her Rhaj had a point about them being peaceful places. They were far enough from being on top of any of the graves to avoid any awkwardness from that, too.

Some time after they finished the bottle, Corrin giggled as she wrapped the blanket around the two of them, still pleasantly tipsy from the sake. She snuggled up to Rhajat, resting her head on her chest and draping an arm across her hips. Usually Rhajat was the one clinging to her, but Corrin felt it was long overdue to be her turn. Entangling her legs with Rhajat, she nestled closer, closing her eye. She could feel her Rhaj’s nails against her scalp as she undid her braid and ran her fingers through her hair. The steady thrum of Rhajat’s heart was like music to Corrin’s ears, and the soft heaving of her chest the most wondrous sensation. She leaned in to Rhajat’s chest as much as she could.

“Well then. What are you up to?” Rhajat asked, voice ever so slightly slurred with drink.

“Listening to your heartbeat,” Corrin murmured. “Thinking about how great it is that someone like you is alive and with me.”

Rhajat giggled, and scratched Corrin just beneath her shoulder blade. “That’s so sweet. And here I was assuming you just wanted to be closer to certain places.”

“Mmmm… well those certain places _are_ wonderful.” Corrin showed her appreciation by planting a kiss on either of Rhajat’s breasts, earning a breathy moan from her. Chuckling, Corrn rested her head back on her chest.

Rhajat smirked. “Tease.”

The comment earned more laughter from Corrin. “I missed having time to ourselves like this.”

“Me too. I… I was starting to get worried.”

“Worried? About what?”

“I was worried I pushed you away, or that you might be trying to get away from me.” Another giggle, but this one sounded far more uneasy than her normal laughter.

An awful feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, Corrin adjusted herself, tilting her head up to look up at her wife. Her smile was slightly strained, and a red glow had risen to her cheeks. Corrin was certain that it wasn’t the drinking. “W-why would you think that? Did I do something wrong?”

The smile immediately fell from Rhajat’s face. “No! Not at all,” she replied abruptly. “Ugh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m just being difficult.”

“Come on, love. You can tell me what’s happening.”

Rhajat stopped to bite at the skin around her nail for a bit, as though she was both deep in thought and completely unsure of the right thing to say. “Like you said, it’s not as easy to see each other as much. It makes me worry that if you see what it’s like without me, you’ll want to leave me alone again.”

“But that makes no sense, Rhaj.” Corrin squeezed her a little bit tighter. “We have a family, we’re ruling together, isn’t that reassurance enough?”

“It should be,” Rhajat grumbled. “I’m smart enough to know I have no reason to believe that’s going to happen, but that isn’t always enough for me. There’s like this little voice in the back of my head always telling me I’m going to drive you away and end up alone, just the way I used to be. On good days I can ignore it, but on bad days I can’t drown it out no matter how much time I spend in the archives.” She looked away as she continued. “No matter what, though, I can’t silence the voice.  Not completely. Too many people left me alone for that to happen.”

Corrin planted a kiss on Rhajat’s cheek. “You know I’m never going to leave you, right?”

“Yes,” Rhajat mumbled, turning redder. “ _I_ know that, but sometimes the voice doesn’t. I know I’m probably enough trouble as it is, but sometimes I just need a bit of reassurance.”

Corrin let go of Rhajat, and got to her feet. Rhajat tilted her head, giving Corrin a confused look.

“You need reassurance? How about this?” Feeling more than a little bit fueled by the half-bottle of Sake she drank, Corrin cupped her hands around her mouth and began to shout. “I, QUEEN CORRIN OF VALLA, AM IN LOVE, AND WILL ALWAYS BE IN LOVE WITH MY WIFE RHAJAT! SHE’S THE SMARTEST, SWEETEST, DEADLIEST, AND PRETTIEST WOMAN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, AND I’M INCREDIBLY LUCKY SHE LIKES ME!”

By the time Corrin had finished her sentence, Rhajat had hidden her face underneath the blanket. Corrin poked her head underneath. She saw Rhajat blushing like it was her wedding day again, a thin smile on her face. “Well? Do you feel reassured now?”

Rhajat giggled. “Y-yeah. Thanks, Corrin.”

“You’re very welcome,” Corrin grinned, pulling the two of them down to the ground. Corrin hugged Rhajat closely, locking lips in a deep, passionate kiss. “Now, how about that nap? I think I need to sleep off all that liquor.”

Cackling, Rhajat wrapped herself around Corrin beneath the blanket.


End file.
